<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaze by DenseHumboldt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990357">Gaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt'>DenseHumboldt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Only Yonvers if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Att-Lass notices something is going on between Vers and Yon-Rogg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Att-Lass &amp; Bron-Char &amp; Carol Danvers &amp; Korath-Thak &amp; Minn-Erva &amp; Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNorman_12/gifts">GNorman_12</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a look. A brief glance that changed the temperature of the room, changed the tenor of the conversation. Att-Lass was fascinated. It had been so fleeting that if he had not been looking at Vers, a little in shock of what she had just said, he would have missed it. She had snorted and made some cutting comment that none of them would dared make. He had forgotten it now, it had been eclipsed by the look between them.</p><p> </p><p>He had heard stories of Kree explorers who became obsessed with the artifacts and symbols of abandoned planets, who got lost wandering the maze of ruins looking for hints of long dead deities. Att-Lass understood them as once his attention was grabbed it could not be released. He began to try and understand what passed through the air in glances and small touches.</p><p> </p><p>"This mission is straightforward. We get in, we extract the civilians and we get out. No displays," the Commander turned his eyes to Vers. She smiled at him and lifted her eyebrows. The Commander sighed and his eyes sweeping upwards. "Everyone in their pods. We need to be charged and ready."</p><p> </p><p>It struck Att-Lass that they were talking, that silently between them there was a conversation. It drew him in even deeper that Vers knew what the Commander was thinking and he in turn knew her thoughts. That they could be communicated with something as quick as the tilt of a chin.</p><p> </p><p>The tactical implications were massive.</p><p> </p><p>Att-Lass wanted to possess this power. <br/>He swooped down on Minn-Erva in the corridor before she could enter the training gym. He squared himself in front of her and met her dark eyes. He tucked his chin close to his chest and stared.</p><p> </p><p>"Att-Lass you are blocking my path," she huffed, trying to step around him. He shuffled to stay in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain," he said lowly, his voice gruff as he strained his thoughts at her. "What am I thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>Minn-Erva looked him up and down with a confused snarl to her lips. She sucked her teeth and took a step backwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you checked the seal on your armour? There can be brain parasites in the water on these foreign planets."</p><p> </p><p>Att-Lass took a step towards her, "I am thinking of something, can you understand it?"</p><p> </p><p>Minn-Erva lunged forward and grappled him from behind. She exerted pressure on his neck until Att-Lass began to sag forward.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry, but you need to be taken to med bay," she grunted in his ear as she executed a perfect sleeper hold. The world went tingly and dark.</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke he was lying on a lighted bed, above him scrolling glyphs hovered. Minn-Erva was by his side.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a brain parasite," she stated firmly, as if to reassure him. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," he answered looking at her significantly. Minn-Erva held his gaze before looking away again. Her arms were crossed and her fingers plucked nervously at her opposite sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I require an explanation before I apologize," she said at last. She looked exasperated by him.</p><p> </p><p>"Minn-Erva," he said gently tipping his chin so he could look up at her through his lashes. He was silent. He thought about how he accepted her apology. That he knew she cared for him and the team in her own way.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She demanded rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Att, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Minn-Erva," he repeated the look. Minn-Erva looked like she was biting her tongue to maintain control. He thought if she opened her mouth jewel blue might paint the corners of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned over him bracing her weight on the side bars of his bed. She lowered herself until she was barely an inch above him. Her eyes searched his.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do not tell me what is wrong, I will torture it out of you until a medic comes. And we both know I am fast enough to get results."</p><p> </p><p>"I am trying to communicate without speaking. The way the Commander and Vers do."</p><p> </p><p>Minn-Erva pulled away from him as quickly as if he spit in her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at them," she said through grit teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Just think of the efficiency-"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not look so closely at your superior," Minn-Erva said with finality. She made to leave the room. To find a medic to discharge him. She paused at the door and glanced over her shoulder. "It is unKree."</p><p> </p><p>He was released soon after and wandered the barracks feeling corrupted. He had not meant to intrude or make Minn-Erva uncomfortable. She had not returned to his room and he took her cold shoulder to mean he had offended her.</p><p> </p><p>He heard familiar quick steps skidding on the flat stone floors. He dodged in time to see Vers skidding around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Att," she called, turning her steps so she flew towards him. She collided with him and gripped his shoulders. Her eyes searched his and he looked at his shoes, ashamed of the trespass against her. "I heard you had brain worms."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He looked up, his mouth slack. She threw her arm around his shoulder and forced him to walk beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"That is what I said," she answered with a laugh. "If the worms could choose anyone, why would they choose Att? They would starve."</p><p> </p><p>She shook him slightly until he laughed. He understood she was joking.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't manhandle your comrades, Vers" the Commander's exasperated voice came from down the hall. Vers turned Att-Lass, her incredible strength pivoting him easily.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not," she defended herself. "I am shaking loose any remaining parasites."</p><p> </p><p>"Vers," the Commander growled. Att-Lass wished the floor would open beneath his feet as Vers forced him to walk down the hall to meet their Commander.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let Yon-Rogg growl at you," she whispered in Att's ear. The Commander's gaze narrowed as they approached. His eyes molten gold in the halogen lamps. Att-Lass was struck by what it would mean to stare boldly into those eyes and be understood. "He was worried for you."</p><p> </p><p>"He was?" Att-Lass swallowed. The grim line of the Commander's mouth did not look worried. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course," she whispered. "He always bites his left cheek when he is worried. Even now he wants to smile but he knows he should lecture you about checking seals."</p><p> </p><p>"He told you that?" Att-Lass tried not to sound awestruck. Vers scoffed, she kept their gait ambling as they drew nearer.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. I have just worried him long enough to know the look."</p><p> </p><p>She looked from Att-Lass to Yon-Rogg. Her eyebrows lifted and she tilted her head so their temples almost touched. Yon-Rogg seemed to devour the look for a moment before forcing his jaw and shoulders to relax.</p><p> </p><p>He extended a hand to Att-Lass. Att-Lass gripped it hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I was relieved to hear your scan was clear."</p><p> </p><p>"Minn-Erva misunderstood my symptoms," Att-Lass answered with a bowed head. "But she acted quickly in order to aid me. For that I am thankful."</p><p> </p><p>"We must all look after each other," the Commander said carefully. His eyes drifted to Vers as she threw an arm around Att-Lass again. "Even when those actions seem rash or when we cannot be sure of the outcome. It is better to put our faith in technology than to hesitate and regret later."</p><p> </p><p>Vers looked up at him, Att-Lass felt her stiffen against him. As if the words held a different meaning for her. It was fleeting and she relaxed again, letting him go and stepping brightly towards the Commander.</p><p> </p><p>"Permission to put you in a choke hold at the slightest sign of brain worms, Commander?" Her grin ticked at her cheek and she tucked her hands in her pockets. Att-Lass looked up again to see the Commander biting back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Vers, as soon as you master the choke hold you have permission to use it on me," he said magnanimously. Vers spun and looked at Att-Lass.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard him, Att. We can't let him forget."</p><p> </p><p>Yon-Rogg placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Let it inspire you to focus on your training," he said squeezing her and shoving her forward. "Which you are late for."</p><p> </p><p>Vers laughed breaking into a jog. The Commander fell into pace beside her. She turned and waved back at Att-Lass. He found himself lifting his hand to return the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>He understood now why it was that Minn-Erva had rebuffed him. It was not a matter of tactics or of technique. It was care. It was trust. It was the desire to understand that led to intimacy. He realized too, that Vers had been extending the same to him. That while he had watched for ways they were different, for how she possessed skills he did not, she had been trying to build the bridge from how they were the same.</p><p> </p><p>He felt he had gained an ancient knowledge and had no receptacle for it. Instead, he pulled it deeper within, where the Supremor sat. Minn-Erva had been right, to look outward with envy was unKree. He must look inward and find what care he could give Vers that no one else could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>